LONE WOLF
by bonesreturns
Summary: 4 children lost in the wilderness, developing impossible powers all the while getting hunted by Mutant wolfs bent on seeing them dead. Its just another normal day in the FAYZ! Gone short story Contains: Super mild curse words but i'm paranoid so deal with it!
1. Alone in the dark

**Well hello there! For school, i have been reading the gone series and for my assessment task, i have to write a short story about gone...**

**So the Challenge was set**

* * *

LONEWOLF

Chapter 1: Alone in the Dark

Chase Turner was in the dark, searching for matches on the ground.

"Damn it" he cursed out load "how did it get dark so soon".

After fumbling around in the dark for minutes, he felt a small cardboard box under his hands and grabbed the match box in frustration.

He turned to what he thought was the direction of the unlit camp fire and walked slowly towards it with his hands out like a blind person.

He soon felt a group of bunched up twigs and logs and opened the match box to find 2 matches inside. "This better work" he said under his breath as he took the first match and slid it along the match box's rough side. The match snapped in two as chase cursed in annoyance. Chase looked at the last match and prayed to whatever god lived in this godforsaken hellhole. He gripped the match carefully and scratched it along the box's rough side and a small flame flickered to life at the tip of the match. Chase let out a sigh of relief and now with the lit match set the camp fire ablaze. He warmed his hands near the hot fire and bathed in the long forgotten warmth. But his success ended as he heard a deep unnatural growl from behind him. No, not again he thought as he turned to face the growling beast. As he turned, he saw a wolf on a ledge above him. But it was no normal wolf, it was bigger, smarter, and stronger than normal wolfs and had the ability to talk, think, plan and hate but even worse it had sharp horns along its back and a spiked tail and it was hunting him. How dumb was he? Starting a fire! What was he thinking? The omega, as it called itself could have seen the fire miles away. It had been hunting him for weeks and he had made his way back to his camp his family was staying at when they… you know…poofed! And now it had found him because of his own stupidity. "Die" it growled on top the ledge, snapping chase out of his thoughts. "Never" he retorted back to the mutant wolf, trying to sound brave but failing. "You die now" omega snapped.

Chase turned to run but one of omega's pack members leaped out of his hiding spot and faced chase. He turned another way and ran straight into a dead end.

"Great" he growled in frustration and turned to his pursuers, which was know three. They slowly walked up to him, omega in front.

"You cannot run" omega roared and he leapt towards chase's throat.

Chase held out his hand in futile protection but nothing happened. No death. No ripped up throat. No pain. He opened his eyes to see something in his hand. Air! In his hand! Impossible but happening. His own personal storm whipped out his hand and hit the surprised omega straight in the face. Omega went flying and hit a stone with a thud, not getting up.

The two other bewildered wolfs looked at each over and then at the equally surprised human and fled, leaving omega slumped unconscious and hopefully dead on the dirt. Chase ran, out of the camp and into the unexplored wilderness aka the national park for hours and hours never stopping, never looking back. He was on a hill now and turned to see the faintest glow of the warm, happy campfire and collapsed on the dirt from exhaustion and the bitter forest cold. "How" he said to himself before falling unconscious.

Months ago

Josephine waved good bye to her new friends and turned towards the car. She got in and put on her seat belt, waiting for her parents to say there good byes to their friends. She was on a camping holiday with her parent's friends and their children. They were the first to leave due to her dad, Niguel Simmons work. He owned his own company and was always needed back at work. Her parents waved their good byes and now headed towards their expensive SUV.

The car's engine roared to life with its familiar buzzing as her mum, Nina Simmons turned the car keys and put her foot on the acceleration.

The Black SUV rode down the rocky road, passing Mountains, rivers and ancient trees as they rode back towards their home, Perdido Beach and leaving Stefano Ray National park when suddenly the car went screeching round a corner. Josephine gasped, where were her parents? They vanished! How but more importantly, who's driving? Just when she thought that, the car flipped down the hill, tumbling and tumbling, round and round until what seemed like a lifetime it stopped, leaving a shaken but surprisingly not very injured Josephine sprawled in the upturned and Broken SUV.

At the campsite

Timothy waved goodbye to Josephine as her expensive SUV rode away.

The holidays already ending thought Timothy though that didn't make timothy sad, he liked working and his grades didn't lie. But his smarts were in his genes, he was no boy version of Lisa Simpson, his dad and mum were renowned scientists and both worked at the power plant. He was a small freckled blond 13 year old boy and the same for his twin brother. "Come on, timothy" called James, his twin brother "we will leave without you".

"Coming" called back Timothy as he hurried over to his brother, mother and father. They were going fishing which Timothy was excited about. He never fished before but he'd played a fishing game before called RAPALA TOURNAMENT FISHING for the XBOX 360, so he'd think he was already an expert. They tracked through the bush for about 40 minutes until they reached their fishing spot. In front of him was a glittering river. His dad passed him a green fishing rod and showed him how to put new bait on the hook and other basics. Timothy swung the rod into the water and waited for a fish to bite. He waited for ten minutes until a fish started biting and he reeled it in. A green and pink fish swung out of the fresh glittering water and onto the land. "Well done, son" his dad applauded his son. He looked into his fish book and read "Rainbow trout, Common but hard to catch". He looked down to the now dying fish and felt a pang of pity for the dead fish but was quickly extinguished by his great achievement.

"No fair" wailed James.

His dad turned to him "don't give up James, I'll bet you'll catch one just as big or even bigger" grinned his dad.

"Really, you think so" joy now overflowed James as he went back to fishing.

…..Poof …..

His mum and dad disappeared in front of eyes.

"What..just..happened" gasped Timothy in shock.

"What" said James turning his attention on Timothy?

"Mum..Dad… they disappeared"

"WHA-" that was all James said before he was pulled under water.

"James" yelled Timothy as he neared the water.

He gasped in shock as he saw a flailing figure in the water scream before he was eaten alive by… water worms…

"nooooo" screamed Timothy in pain for his family as he crumpled to the ground sobbing all alone.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! hope you enjoyed it! i have already wrote all the story but not posting it right now, i'm a troll like that!**


	2. Of Things yet Happened

**Hello, again! Please review :P also, Thankyou Queen of the FAYZ 26! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Of things yet happened

Josephine lay in the up turned car, her wavy red hair over her shocked face.

She crawled towards the door and tried to reach when sharp pain fired through her body. She gritted her teeth, note to self: left arm broken don't use. She reached with her over arm and turned the handle and slipped outside into the forest. She landed in a painful heap and cursed to herself. She painfully crawled over to a long stick and used it to get herself up. She used the stick like a cane as she walked aimlessly through the forest. She did first aid last term. Remember, fool she thought to herself. She was 13, she should know these things. She grabbed her thin jumper and ripped it with her teeth. Damn she liked that jumper. She wrapped the crudely ripped jumper and made a make shift sling. She walked for what she thought was hours until she found a cave and walked into the cool shade of the cave and lied down and fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night, well, it was dark enough to be.

So dark. So cold. But at least no bears, right. "rrrooww" roared a bear from inside the cave waking up from its deep slumber. She face palmed, of course they was a bear in this cave. "Oh, thank you Jesus" she hissed to the sky.

She looked around for her walking stick. Where was her damn cane? "roooww" roared the bear slowly lumbering towards the entrance to the cave.

She was screaming now. Where was here damn cane?

The bear spotted her and roared in anger.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" she screamed, looking around frantically.

The bear growled at her, showing her its evil teeth as it walked closer.

"Stop" she ordered in an unnatural voice.

The bear stayed where it was, staring of Josephine.

She was up now. No, not up. Floating just above the caves ground.

He looked at herself! She was floating. She was burning?

Burning! She was on fire! Just above ground was Josephine glowing godly orange. "Agghhh" she screamed in her godly voice. The bear flinched.

She calmed down. No pain. She wasn't burning. She was glowing. She was her own godly glow stick she thought to herself. Well, whatever. At least she wasn't eaten.. yet. She turned towards the wary bear.

The bear lowered its gaze. It was scared of her. No, that wasn't right. It was bowing to her. She was its god and it was her servant. She lay her hand on the bears head and it looked up to her, expectantly. "Uhhh.. Hello, Mr. Bear" she said a little dumbly. The bear bounded around in a circle like a hyperactive Labrador. A really big killer Labrador that is. That's when she noticed the cave paintings all over the caves wall. She walked closer, her own light covering the walls. Pictures of figures, heaps of them. A boy with light in his hand. A monster of a boy with a whip hand. Heaps of other painting covered the walls.

"What do these mean" she asked herself, touching the painting with her good arm?

The hyperactive bear looked at her, head tilted slightly.

"Of course, you're not gonna answer, your just a bear" she said to herself "I really am going crazy".

"No you're not" said a voice behind her.

She turned to face the hooded figure. "Who are you" she asked, scared?

Her godly glow disappearing from her body.

"I am the prophet" he answered calmly. She could see him more clearly.

He wore a camouflage monk cloak covering most of his body. He had light blue eyes and a brown beard.

"What is this? What's happening to me" she asked, she was shaking now, and a tear fell down her bruised cheek.

"This is the cave of happenings and I know all that is happening to you, you are not alone"

He put his hand out. "Come, child" he said in his soothing voice "you have much to learn and your wounds need healing".

She grabbed his hand as he walked further into the cave. Her bear lumbering slowly behind.

Back at camp

Katie was sitting down at their camp site, playing cards with Chase.

She looked up at chase and he smiled and she blushed.

Chase was tall with long brown hair and light blue eyes. She liked him. She like him a lot though he was properly out of her league. She was Chinese with long black hair and a nose that reminded her of a pig. She was short and 12 and chase was 13.

Her mum walked up with a cup of cocoa "what are you play-" she was cut off as she poofed right in front of them, her cocoa spilling on the cards.

"Oh my god" she screamed as she got up and stared where her mum was.

"What just happened" chase asked in dismay?

"Mum" she cried.

Chase put his warm arms around her as she cried.

After Katie calmed down they went out to search for their other parents.

They were meant to be in the big tent talking but all they found were spilled bears and broken cups.

"This is seriously creeping me out" chase said behind her.

"How is this happening" she asked no one in particular?

"I don't know" he admitted "but we need to meet up with the twins"

"Oh my god, where are they?" she wailed.

"They were fishing" he added

"The fishing spot" she said "up north".

"Let's go" he said, leading the way.

Good old chase, always in control and she liked that.

She turned and followed chase into the wilderness.

* * *

**That was Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please Review! **


	3. Hunter and the Hunted

**The whole back and forth in time thing is just about in the whole short story**

**Hope its not confusing for you, the readers... mainly the queen of the FAYZ**

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hunter and the Hunted

Present

Chase woke, stiff but alive. He got up slowly. He had a crazy dream. He looked around at the forest around him. It wasn't a dream. Realization hit him like a brick wall. His stomach growled as he spotted a dear jump by. He walked slowly towards it. It turned towards him and bared its small hundreds of teeth and its raging lizard eyes. It darted forward like a speeding bullet and rammed into him. He went flying into a tree. Confused and winded, he got up slowly.

He saw it again, grinning at him at a distance then it zigged zagged towards him, eyes blazing, mouth drooling. "Not Bambi, Not Bambi" he yelled to himself as he ran away from the monster Bambi. It was snapping at his heels now as he sprinted away. It bit down hard onto his leg. "Agghhh" he screamed in pain as he fell. Bambi above him now, grinning his evil grin. "No" he roared, palm out, and wind hitting Bambi and sending it ungracefully tumbling along the grass.

He got up fast and walked towards the sprawled Bambi. He roared and repeatedly hit Bambi's head with short bursts of wind, knocking Bambi's skull hard against the hard earth again and again until scarlet blood trickled from its skull and onto the grass below.

Even in death, the dear was grinning so chase left it alone, his appetite diminished.

Months ago

It's been 20 minutes since Chase and Katie started walking towards the fishing spot. They walked in silence, no one voicing their shared fears. They entered a natural clearing and was greeted by a growling spiked wolf. They froze in fear as the growling mutant wolf neared them. "You die" he ordered.

"It.. it can talk" he gulped.

"You die" it repeated.

Chase summoned up all his bravery "NO, we don't" he yelled at the angry wolf. Katie walked in front of chase and faced the wolf and asked "why?"

The wolf staggered "omega say darkness wants you dead" he confirmed.

She gulped and slowly backed away hands out. The wolf walked closer, growling and then it dropped stone cold dead. "It's dead" confirmed chase, kicking the dead mutant wolf. She was still standing with her palms out. She stared at her hands, did she do this? No, impossible, that's stupid but how did the wolf die then? "Let's continue" ordered chase as he began to run. She followed and as she looked back she could she a larger spiky wolf staring at them. He shuddered and fastened her pace.

Timothy stayed when he was, huddled on the ground. He was not crying now but staring into the distance. He was a scientific kid. People don't just disappear out of thin air. It's crazy! It bends all laws of the universe but it happened. James. He felt himself starting to cry again. Be strong! He told himself, At least for James. Then figure emerged out of the trees. Katie and Chase looked at the huddled form of Timothy. "What's wrong" she asked, unsure what to do. "He's dead" said Timothy blankly "James is dead".

"Oh my god" said Katie with her hands over her mouth now.

"You alright" asked chase taking a step forward.

Timothy got up shakily "I'm okay, I guess".

A giant wolf emerged from the trees.

"It was following us" wailed Katie in fear.

"I am omega" it growled "Darkness say I kill".

Present

Josephine woke in her warm leather bed and rubbed her weary eyes.

She checked her broken arm. Nearly healed. She could nearly bend it but still not quite. Maybe a couple more weeks in the cave. In the past months, the prophet had taken Josephine in, healed her, looked after her and teached her many things like how to heal, how to survive and most importantly, teached her about the future and how to control her power. She trusted him but didn't know the faintest thing about him. Why is he living in the woods? How did he know so much about the future? Why didn't he poof? He told her about Perdido beach and what's happening down there. He told her about over 15s blinking out? Then she asked him why he didn't poof and he changed the subject, looking quite sad.

She lay now in her warm leather bed in the dimly lit room. She held out her palms and golden light flowed around her fingers, lighting the room and casting long shadows of the sleepy bear beside her. He opened his eyes and yawned a loud yawn. "Sorry" she said to the bear she was now calling Goldie.

"Go back to sleep" she said, turning off her glowing hands.

Chase was away from the dead nightmare Bambi now. He was tracking his way up a steep hill now. He could see if Omega was coming for him now. But as he tracked upwards, there was no sighting of Omega and his flea ridden pack.

He was going downhill now and towards the beach. He could see the sand now and the massive dark ocean but that wasn't what he was looking at. A see through glittering wall was in front of him. "What now" he said in wonder at the huge dome surrounding him. He reached out his hand to touch it. "Oww" he yelled, pulling his hand back from the massive dome.

He heard something now. Something behind him. The sound of water splashing. Thuds on the sand. He turned and saw hundreds of water worms with sharp teeth catapulting out the water and towards him.

* * *

**i'm not that happy about this chapter...or the next but whatever...**

**anyway, please review, i'm looking at you Queen of the FAYZ ...XD**


	4. The chasing game

**Its been a while :) so heres the next extremely overdue chapter **

* * *

Chapter 4: The chasing game

Months ago

They were being chased now.

Katie and Timothy ran. They ran in the darkened forest and away from the Unnatural growls of the mutant wolves. Twigs clawed at their face and rocks hit their feet. But they ran. Ran for hours in the middle of the night but the hungry howls of the wolves kept chasing them. Where was Chase? They lost sight of him hours ago. He was right behind her and now he wasn't. "Damn, it was dark" she said for a about the hundredth time this night. "Agh" she gasped as she tripped over a log, hitting Timothy and sending them both tumbling down the hill. They rolled and rolled, down the hill in the middle of the night.

Chase was running. Omega was behind him, snapping at his heels.

"Damn, it was dark" he screamed to himself as he ran in the dark. Where was Katie and Timothy? He was behind them when omega blocked him off and forced him another direction. He saw a loose branch just ahead. This was his chance. As he neared, he jumped and grabbed the branch, ripping it off the tree. He turned like a bullet, slamming the loose branch into Omega's stupid jaw like a baseball bat hitting a baseball. Omega roared, stepping back stunned. Chase took his chance and bolting away and further into the forest.

Omega stood when he was, he was going to rip that human's throat out if it's the last thing he does. He stared into the bush with pure hate. Run now, little boy. You can run, you can hide but a hunter always finds its prey. He howled a blood curling howl to the sky. The hunt begins!

Present

The prophet stood at the entrance to one of many rooms in the man-made cave. Josephine smelled before see saw the cooked bacon. "Breakfast, sleepyhead" he chimed. That got her out of her warm bed. Like a bullet, she was up and running towards the prophet. "Here" he handed her a leather plate filled with warm bacon. She ate like an animal and properly looked like one two with her crazy bed hair. Goldie was lumbering towards the early morning commotion. "There is food for you too, Goldie" said the prophet humbly, pointing to the dead dear outside. Goldie turned around in an excited circle and lumbered towards it, happily.

"Thank you so much, prophet" smiled Josephine.

She looked at him puzzled "have you eaten" she asked?

"I have no need for food but we have a more pressing matter" he said to her.

"What is it" she asked?

"You remember Chase" he asked?

"Off course I do"

"You need to head north, he is in need of your help" he said.

"How will I find him" she asked?

"Oh, he will find you"

Months ago

Tumbling in the dark. Over and over and over.

And then they stopped. They got up fast, walking around like they were drunk.

When they regained their footing, they noticed wolfs all around them, growling. "Oh shit" she cursed looking around at the angry mutant wolfs.

No Omega in sight.

Timothy was scared. Scared of the dark, Scared of the wolves and scared of death. He looked around at the hungry red eyes of the mutants. He couldn't take this. He was gonna die. Timothy Jimmy Newton was gonna die. No. He was not gonna die here, surrounded by wolves in the middle of the night.

Something in his head told him he wasn't. So he held his hands and twin flames flowed out his hand and onto the now burning wolves. "Let's go" he yelled as he burned the wolves. They began to run but a wolf ran in front of them, roaring in anger. "Die" ordered Katie pointing towards the angry mutant spiked wolf. It crumpled to the ground as she and timothy ran past its dead corpse and into the desert.

Present

Chase was running now. Why was he always running? Behind him, hundreds of water zekes were catapulting out of the ocean and into the sand beneath him.

They jumped out from the sand over and over, liken a playful dolphin jumping out the water but it wasn't a dolphin, it was a lot smaller, a lot deadlier and a heck of a lot more than one. They were closing in now, jumping out the sand to snap at his feet. He ran back into the cool forest but the worms kept their chase. "What is with these damn worms" he shouted at he ran down a steep hill and further down the forest. Then He slammed into Josephine.

Months ago

Katie and Timothy walked through the desert all night until the sun came up from over the hills. The sun soon blazed above them and turned their throat dry and eyes sore but they still walked and walked, aimlessly through the blazing desert until they collapsed on the ground. She felt the ground, it was not dirt nor sand. She strained her eyes to look at it. It was green and well cut. "A lawn" rasped Katie's dry throat? "What" said Timothy crawling over to her? "A lawn in the middle of the desert" she said in disbelief, touching the cool grass. "Look" said timothy pointing upwards to a dark shape above them.

"What is that" she asked?

"I think it's a cabin" he said to her.

Timothy got up slowly, helping Katie up. They slowly made their way to the cabin's door.

"If this is a mirage, it better have ice cream" she said as she entered the cabin in the middle of the desert.

* * *

**there was a lot of running in that chapter :P**


End file.
